House Drumm
House Drumm of Old Wyk is a noble house from the Kingdom of the Iron Islands, and is one of the principle noble houses from the Iron Isles. They have produced many Kings of Salt and Rock. They are possibly extinct. History Drumm and Stonehouse: 80AA-109AA Following the death’s of Rodrik and Vickon Greyjoy a Kingsmoot was called to decide who would be the next King. For the first time in half a century, no Greyjoy pressed a claim. The two major contenders were Rolfe Drumm, Rodrik’s biggest supporter, and Wulfgar Stonehouse, Vickon’s biggest supporter. Wulfgar was sure that being Greyjoy’s Second-In-Command would win him the vote, but he was mistaken, and lost to Drumm in an upset. Angered by the results, he took the Fleet of House Stonehouse and set off to the East for conquest and glory. Returning ten years later. Two years after that, Rolfe passed whilst assaulting Lannisport with his fellow reavers and Wulfgar’s time had come. In a surprise, the now aged Wulfgar pressed his claim at the Kingsmoot over Rolfe’s son, Dale. Dale would have made a fine ruler and established a great line of Drumm kings. But Stonehouse brought with him the gold and treasurers he had won in the East, and all but bribed the vote, taking the throne out from under Dale Drumm. Wulfgar’s rule was long and prosperous for the Ironborn, but his sons could not last. Many died as children and those that did live fell in Reavings. When Wulfgar passed, so too did hopes of a Stonehouse Dynasty. Stonehouse’s death lead to a long period of unrest amongst the Ironborn Not much was thought of the men who stepped forward to replace Wulfgar. So when such a minor Lord like Qhorin Myre pressed his claim, he was nearly laughed away in shame. However, as the days tolled on without a claimant chosen more and more Lords began to support the Lord of Myre Keep. Proving himself through both debates and trials of skill, Qhorin emerged victorious as the New King of Salt and Rock. However, his win lead to his arrogance, and this to his downfall. Against the advice of many older, more experienced Lords, Qhorin gathered the Iron Fleet and set his sights upon The Arbor He managed to take several of the smaller isles, but once it came time to assault Redwyne, his pride felled upon the field. And arrow lodged itself in the man’s neck and he died upon the battlefield. The Ironborn rallied around Urron Goodbrother, who many had dismissed at the Kingsmoot only a year prior as a good warrior, but a poor King. He lead them off the beaches and back to the Isles, where he was made King in short time. Reign of Harwyn II Drumm: 236-240AA With the death of King Otter I Orkwood, the last of Orkwood’s respected men passed. No member of the house pressed a claim at the next Kingsmoot. Once again, the Ironborn seemed leaderless. And once again, in a time of crisis a Drumm rose to the throne. After two days and nights, Lord Harwyn Drumm was elected to become Harwyn II, King of the Iron Islands. The Ironborn had not had a mass reaving since the days of Gyles Goodbrother, no coordinated strike against the Greenlands. Harwyn meant to change that. His area of attack were the Shield Islands at the mouth of the Mander. The same day he was elected to the Seastone Chair he ordered the Iron Fleet assembled to full strength. Shortly after, they sailed upon the shields. Drumm’s are lauded in history for their ferocity both in the bedroom and upon the battlefield. In only three days the Ironborn had rolled over the meager defenses and taken the Shields for themselves. Drumm ordered a hard defense of his new islands. Ever the showboater, Drumm declared each of the other Kingsmoot contenders as his Lords of the shields (except for Harlaw), with Drumm himself taking the last island. Harwyn was a deeply religious man, and his success in reaving combined with his piety lead to a great resurgence in the faith of the Drowned God amongst the ironborn. Though Harwyn suffered an early death, the revival he started outlasted him by generations, giving Drowned Priests significantly more power on the Iron Islands, including the power to act as the final judges of kingsmoot ceremonies if no candidate was deemed worthy. For four years the Ironborn would hold the line against all attempts by House Gardener to take back their islands. With each battle the Ironborn grew more ferocious. After years, however, the Ironborn’s invasion failed. Harwyn Drumm was slain upon the shores of Oakenshield attempting to return to his Cog and escape as the Gardener men overran the island. Recent Events Family Category:Noble House Category:Iron Islands Category:House Category:Kingdom of the Iron Islands Category:House Drumm